Simple Darthipedia:Featured Sithspawn Nominations
Featured Sith are the best articles Darthipedia has to offer. That doesn't necessarily mean the funniest. Featured Sith are the most well-written, complete and original articles on the wiki. To view the archive of nominations, see Darthipedia:Featured Sith Nominations/Archive. So just what makes a featured Sith? Well, we've prepared a list just in case someone should ask that, and it is as follows. ---- An article must… #…be reasonably well-written and easy to read. #…be at least 600 words long. #…have at least one (preferably funny) relevant picture. #…have properly sourced pictures where applicable. #…be related to Sith. #…link to Destroy your planet. #…contain no personal attacks on users or real-life people. #…have a funny intro worthy of the main page. How to nominate: #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below, and add at the top of the nominated page. #Others will object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they will then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article. #After a week, if the article meets all the criteria above, and has at least a 2/3 majority in favor, it is placed on the featured Sith list and added to the front page queue. How to vote: #Read the article. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. Note: Objections without a valid reason will be struck. If you do not personally find the article funny, then don't vote at all. #Don't register a whole load of new accounts just to get your article to Featured Sith status. If you do, we'll Destroy your planet. #After a week, if the article meets all the criteria above, and has at least a 2/3 majority in favor, it is placed on the featured Sith list and added to the front page queue. Darth Baker 3 users/1 admins/4 total Support #I think he needs more work, but the general idea I feel is worthy of a Featured Sith. Please edit/improve him as you like. He just might make it. Master GumpLord of Poodoo 02:09, 22 February 2008 (UTC) #a great article worthy of the main page DarthKarma 3 March 2008 (UTC) #Very good work Gump! Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 06:54, 4 March 2008 (UTC) #Indeed. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 07:17, 4 March 2008 (UTC) #oh yes The Almighty Ninja 22:57, 5 April 2008 (UTC) 0 users/0 admins/0 total Oppose Good article yes but stil needs a longer intro for the main page. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:55, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Neutral/Snide Remarks #*To Madclaw: I'll try and lengthen it. Master GumpLord of Poodoo 20:57, 3 March 2008 (UTC) #*I've finished expanding the intro. If it's still to short, I'll see what I can do. Master GumpLord of Poodoo 21:17, 3 March 2008 (UTC) #**Intro length looks fine. AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 23:01, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Darth Bob (1 users/0 admins/1 total) Support *I like the article and think it is worth being nomonated,( Quite a bit more than last time, nomenated to early) feel free to edit and or improve. DarthKarma Oppose #Not now. As I promised, I'd like to expand it further, adding several images in the process. Right now, I'm not sure if it's ready. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 07:17, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Neutral/Snide Remarks #I will refrain from voting until Supergeeky1 is finished expanding the article. Master GumpLord of Poodoo 18:10, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Darth-2 D2 (3 users/2 admins/5 total) Support #Here we go, could still use some work so tell me what you think. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 12:16, 21 March 2008 (UTC) #Beepity boop bloop. Master GumpLord of Poodoo 13:03, 21 March 2008 (UTC) #/me claps. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 18:23, 21 March 2008 (UTC) #'HELL YEAH!' Wilhelm screamer 03:31, 23 March 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 19:16, 23 March 2008 (UTC) #All hail the Dark Droid of the Sith!The Almighty Ninja 23:01, 5 April 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks Visas Marr (5 users/0 admins/ 5 total) Support #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:47, 4 April 2008 (UTC) #"Statement: your Visa card has been overcharged, master meatbag." Master GumpLord of Poodoo 21:53, 4 April 2008 (UTC) #Nice addition to the Darth Nihilus story. :) [[Fanboy|'Fanboy']] [[User:Squishy Vic|'Vic']] [[User talk:Squishy Vic|'destroy my planet']] 22:08, 4 April 2008 (UTC) #Have a merry shabbos, sincerly The Almighty Ninja 22:54, 5 April 2008 (UTC) # [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Palace']] 21:01, 14 April 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks